Life Of Revenge
by Kayla The Killer
Summary: haruhi was beaten by her step mother and father when she was grown up to a teen she snapped she ran away and attended highschool she met the host club and fell in love with one member hikaru what she kept in her mind was JERKS DONT DESERVE TO LIVE rated m for cuseing,lemon,killing
1. Chapter 1

Into

inuyasha-kid here ok so i got this idea from a show i watch but i hope you like im new at this whole story stuff so give some time

**i dont own ouran highschool host club only angel,brock,gill,and sally**

** when i was a little girl i was treated like dirt**

"ow"a little girl said blood flowing from her head a woman came up grabing thegirl by the hair

"im sorry momma"she whisperd the woman snickerd throwing the girl to the ground

"i dont know why we had a daughter like you, you stupid rat"she raised her fist and punched the girl and she was thrown in a cage

"what have i done what did i do"she thought

** one day a kid is going to grow and you cant let your parents walk over you**

"HARUHI WHAT ARE YOU STANDING IN THE FLOOR AGAIN"my dad said he called my mom or atleast i think she is the woman knew what was happening and walked up to me slapping me i snaped punching her my dad ran up to her and looked up at me with a evil look

"you bitch!"he yelled i kicked his stomach when i found out what i did i ran

you can guess i attended a rich school named ouran i sat in class when the teacher spoke up

"class we have a new student today her name is haruhi"a laugh came behind me i turned to see a girl

"what kind of name is that"she snickerd she has blonde hair and a yellow dress i turned fully around

"its my name"i said harshly she laughed louder

"i dont care your so ugly"she smirked a boy looked at her

"hey angel shut up"he yelled she huffed and turned away after class me and the boy talked

"im hikaru and you"he said sweetly

"haruhi fujioka"i gave a smile

"sorry about angel she is a real jerk"he said i shook my head

"dont worry i have something planned"i gave a smirk he smiled he turned and left

well that night i fallowed angel to her house it was huge almost like its a hotel made for her come to think the the sign said angel and it had her face when she went in her room i was on the top bed waiting for a move i had a knife in my hand

"MOM GET ME A CERRY MILKSHAKE"she yelled her mom yelled a ok when i heard the blender go off i jumped staping angel on the head blood got on my face and i felt good for some reason when i heard shoes walk up the stairs i jumped out the window and ran i could hear the scream from the woman i figured out"jerks dont deserve to live"i said to myself running back to the house i can afford when i got home i turned on the news and watched the report about angel i smirked when they thought she killed her self"cops are stupid"i muttterd eating ice cream then i seen my suppose to be parents trying to find me

"she ran away i miss her so much"my "mother" cried fakely i snickerd what a pain no one will find me atleast i think what i didnt know my pass was going to be my reality

**hey im new at this whole story writeing but please review**


	2. Chapter 2

_i do not own the ouran highschool host club if i did i would of had haruhiXhikaru_

Chapter 2

sun beamed into the window I opened my eyes and growled "why"i grumbled and sat up all i remember was killing the angel girl and coming home watching the news...THE NEWS my parents are looking for me lucky they don't know where i am i went to the bathroom and saw my long hair jeez i hate it i smiled if someone suspects i grabbed my school uniform which was a yellow dress and got it on left the house to school i saw police cars drive by causing my to stiffen i kept going and saw they were Ouran

"great.."

i muttered and went in I saw people crying must be angel's best friends and saw the boy

"HEY HIKARU!"

i called out he turned around and there were two of them

"heh"

i said

"oh Haruhi this is my twin Karou"

"hi Haruhi nice to meet you"

he said smiling i gave a nod and looked at the police

"whats going on?"

i asked kinda nervous

"someone killed angel but the chief thinks she killed herself"

they both said at the same time

"what!?"

i said i was surprised the cops are here to find the killer what if they think its me!

"yeah hey wanna come to the host club?"

Karou asked i shrugged and they high fived Hikaru and Karou took me to the host club when there i saw 4 guys

"where were yo-who's this?"

a blonde asked what a ditz

"Haruhi Fujioka"

they both said

"oh the girl but she looks almost like-"

he shut his mouth seeing my deathly glare just then the cops walked by and said something about figure prints causing me to jerk my head up i gulped and stayed a little bit a tap on my shoulder caused me to jump i looked seeing a black hair boy with glasses on but i couldn't see his eyes

"Haruhi i know you killed Angel"

he said i glared but whispered angerly

"how did yo-"

but i was caught off when the cops burst in pointing there guns at me

"shit!

i yelled and held my hands up

"whats going on!"

Hikaru walked off but was stopped off by Tamaki the blonde ditz who i came to like a little like a friend

"Haruhi Fuioka your under arrest for the murder of Angel And Running away"

i sighed i didn't wanna see the disappointment in their eyes i growled and smirked

"And it felt good killing her"

the cops got the hand cuffs on me and took me to the car and drove me to the prison i sat there grin on still

"You girl"

"What do you want old man"

"i wanna say you got guts but you need more than that"

"why you say that?"

"cause if you ever kill a person you gotta hide in a better location not a school full of cops"

"yeah whatever"

those are the last words i said till well i broke out of course

_sorry it took me forever but here's chapter 2 ill do 5 chapers tonight ill try to make it up and if you like vote if a host club member should die _


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys if you made it this far your the best _

_i do not own the host club if i did well you know hikaharu_

Chapter 3

As i paced the cell my hands were running across the bars i kept seeing Hikaru how i miss him

"be careful girl"

i heard a gruff voice i looked at the cell ahead of me i saw a woman...wait no uh i don't know what 'that' is

"what you mean?"

i asked arms crossed the woman snickerd

"your stupid you won't last 3 days here"

i snarled i know i may look puny but i sure as hell not taking this shit

"WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE BITCH"

i yelled cause the woman to give a gruff sound then the cop came in

"your parents are here"

he said i had wide eyes i growled angerly they opened my cell lucky i carried a knife i ran stabbing him in the neck and smirked

"bitch"

i said to the shemale and left i snuck through the back and out the jail house

*with Haruhi's Parents*

was getting angry by the minute

"where is he with are rat"

"i dont know"

"he better hurry so i can beat her to death"

the two sat silent for hours

'"we are sorry your daughter escaped"

the cop said to the two the fujioka's sighed and gave a sad look and left but inside burning with rage they got in the car and drove off

*With Hikaru*

Hikaru sat head low Karou was trying to cheer his twin but all he did was sigh Tamaki relised saw the sadness in Hikaru's eyes when Haruhi was arrested he was devastated he looked at Koyoya the same way when Honey and Mori were arrested full of hate Tamaki Knew the host club was falling

"you bastard"

Tamaki and Karou were surprised

"YOU CALLED THE FUCKIN COPS ON HARUHI AND THREW HER IN PRISON"

"i did it for our safety are GUEST safety"

"yeah same for Honey and Mori you knew what happened!"

Hikaru was angry and was not letting this slide by again Koyoya was a bastard and needed to know Karou went to at something

"Hika-"

but Karou was cut off when a slap was heard Hikaru was on the floor Koyoya over him

"LEARN YOUR PLACE"

Hikaru stood and left Koyoya watched Tamaki stayed silent

"you-you slaped him"

Karou said wide eyed and looked at the black haired boy with a red hand

"Haruhi ruined him..."

_wow alot has happened haruhi escapeing prison koyoya slaping Hikaru and your wondering why was Mori and Honey arrested all in next chapt_


End file.
